


Taste So Good

by slightestwind



Series: Puppy Blaine 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Hybrids, Innocence, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Puppy Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy!Blaine hides under Kurt’s bed because he afraid of fireworks. Kurt comforts him by cuddling him and petting him to sooth his nerves. Blaine eventually calms down and licks Kurt all over while Kurt pets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt on the glee-kink-meme](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=43951498#t43951498).

“Blaine?” Kurt asks, pushing open the door to his room and peering inside. “Are you in here?” Blaine’s never liked fireworks, so Kurt always tries to distract him when they’re going off outside, but he can’t find Blaine anywhere.

Kurt hears a soft whimpering and crouches down, smiling when he sees Blaine’s tail poking out from underneath his bed. Usually Blaine doesn’t go in Kurt’s room if Kurt’s not there, unless it’s to nap on the bed while Kurt’s at school.

Kurt doesn’t grab Blaine’s tail, knowing it’ll spook him, but he does say, “Come on out, Blaine. You have nothing to worry about.”

“It’s noisy,” Blaine mumbles, and Kurt sighs, knowing that trying to talk sense to Blaine while he’s scared is pointless, even if Blaine is usually more reasonable than this. He crawls up onto the bed instead, settling back against the pillows and whistling once, sharply.

“Come on up, Blaine.”

Blaine doesn’t move. Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Do you want cuddles, Blaine? If you come up here I’ll keep you safe, okay?”

“Promise?”

Kurt smiles to himself. “I promise. Come on, it’s a lot comfier up here.”

Kurt can hear Blaine scrambling out from under the bed and then crawling up on top of it, his ears slightly back and his tail wagging softly as he cuddles up next to Kurt.

There’s some more loud booming of fireworks outside and Blaine puts his arms around Kurt’s stomach, hugging him close, his face buried against Kurt’s chest.

Kurt smiles down at his pet, rubbing over his back until Blaine’s scooted so close Kurt can feel everywhere they’re touching.

“Better?”

Blaine nods, looking up at Kurt with his wide, warm eyes. “Can I stay here for a while?” As if on cue there’s another series of booms from fireworks outside and Blaine presses his face back into Kurt’s chest, halfway in Kurt’s lap from trying to stay close. Kurt pets through Blaine’s curly hair, gently stroking behind his ears because he knows Blaine loves that. He smiles when he hears the soft thumpthump of Blaine’s tail wagging behind him, even if he’s still tense.

“‘Course you can stay here,” Kurt says, resting his chin on Blaine’s head. The fireworks continue now and then but Blaine starts to calm down, snuffling into the front of Kurt’s shirt and licking at Kurt’s neck after a while.

“Hey,” Kurt says with a laugh. He’s used to Blaine licking, like when he gets home from school and Blaine licks his cheek hello, but it feels different, with the two of them alone in Kurt’s bed. Kurt doesn’t even remember shutting his door, but when he looks up it’s closed and Blaine has turned more into Kurt, licking slowly at his neck and under his chin. “Blaine…”

“Tastes good,” Blaine says, looking at Kurt with such sweet, earnest eyes that Kurt can’t bring himself to tell Blaine no.

Kurt shivers a little when Blaine licks over his throat, his tongue wet and slippery and warm, big and a little rougher than Kurt’s. Blaine’s never licked him so intently before, and Kurt blushes when he realizes it’s making him ache a little between his thighs, in a way he usually tries to ignore because his lazy attempts at touching himself have always ended in frustration.

“C'mon, Blaine, that’s enough–” Kurt tries to say, but Blaine’s nosing down the front of Kurt’s shirt, clumsily pushing it up his chest and licking all over Kurt’s belly. Kurt stiffens, biting his lip because it feels  _good_  and Kurt’s not used to anyone touching him like this, or Blaine’s licks making his belly twist hotly like it is.

“I just like the way you taste,” Blaine says, nosing apologetically at Kurt’s chest, and Kurt starts to pet through his hair again, hoping Blaine doesn’t notice his blush.

“It’s okay, I was just surprised,” Kurt says softly, stroking behind Blaine’s ears and watching his eyes slide shut in pleasure. “You’re still a good boy, right?”

Blaine nods quickly, going back to licking over Kurt’s stomach, around his bellybutton and lower. Kurt’s fingers tighten in Blaine’s hair before he goes back to petting, but Kurt can’t hold back his gasp when Blaine noses down between Kurt’s legs, snuffling at him through Kurt’s pajama pants.

“Blaine!” Kurt hisses, face burning hot because Blaine’s never done this before, beyond a few embarrassing times he’s tried to smell between Kurt’s legs in greeting and Kurt laughed and pushed him away. Blaine’s eyes are dark, though, his tail moving in short, jerky wags as he presses his nose right between Kurt’s thighs and growls.

“Kurrrt, you smell so  _good_  right here,” Blaine says, hands tugging at Kurt’s pants and body heavy over Kurt’s legs. Sometimes it’s overwhelming, realizing that Blaine’s big and strong enough now to overpower Kurt if he wants, but Blaine still looks up at him, eyes wide and warm and eager, before doing anything else. “Can I please?”

Kurt’s still flushed, knows that this isn’t something they should be doing, but the sweet innocence in Blaine’s eyes make him say, “Yeah, okay. Just– slow, Blaine.”

Blaine either doesn’t hear him or he’s too excited to care, because he’s tugging down Kurt’s pants, nose immediately dropping down to sniff at Kurt over his underwear.

Kurt shudders, trying to pet over Blaine’s hair to keep some kind of control but Blaine’s already licking at the front of Kurt’s underwear, whining as his tongue presses harder against the thin material, getting it damp.

“Not enough,” Blaine growls, nosing right above Kurt’s clit, and Kurt has to close his eyes, body shuddering again in pleasure. “Wanna  _taste_.” Blaine mouths back down and Kurt tries not to squeeze his thighs around Blaine’s head as Blaine gives long, wet licks to the underwear, down over Kurt’s entrance, where Kurt can feel he’s already hot and slick from his own arousal. Kurt bites back a moan when he realizes Blaine can tell, that he must be able to smell how wet Kurt is and that’s why he won’t stop licking there.

“Blaine,” Kurt says softly, voice coming out shaky because of the hard pressure of Blaine’s long tongue over him. Blaine doesn’t stop, though, and all Kurt can do is gasp when he feels Blaine’s hot tongue licking under the wet material of Kurt’s underwear, sliding over his skin and  _tasting_. Blaine growls and tries to get closer, lapping over the sensitive, flushed skin of Kurt’s pussy now, and Kurt feels his stomach tighten with pleasure, hips arching a little as Blaine licks eagerly over Kurt’s entrance.

It’s wrong. Kurt  _knows_  it’s wrong, that Blaine doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but Kurt can’t just shove him away. It feels too good, better than it’s ever felt when Kurt’s tried to touch himself, and already heat is curling impatiently at the base of his spine at the idea of Blaine’s tongue over skin, with nothing in the way.

“Blaine, just– hold on, okay?” Kurt says, smiling down at Blaine when he whines and tugs slightly at Kurt’s underwear. Kurt reaches down and is careful not to kick Blaine as he shoves his underwear off, shivering when cool air hits his pussy. He’s warm and dripping wet down there, and only some of it is from Blaine’s tongue. It makes Kurt flush, makes him feel wild and reckless when he leans back against the pillows and spreads his legs wide for Blaine.

Blaine stares for a few seconds, nuzzling at the inside of Kurt’s knee and whining again, and Kurt reaches back down to pet soothingly through his hair.

“It’s okay, Blaine. Good boy.”

Blaine’s tail wags happily, his eyes bright when he looks up at Kurt. “It’s okay if I taste, Kurt?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt says breathlessly, and Blaine’s already dropping his head down between Kurt’s thighs, his breath warm over Kurt’s pussy.

“Smell so  _good_ ,” Blaine growls out, and then he’s opening his mouth, giving Kurt long, hard licks that make heat twist in Kurt’s belly. He arches his hips to press closer but Blaine doesn’t seem to mind, lapping over Kurt’s entrance over and over again, tongue so slippery hot. Kurt’s never even imagined something feeling so good, the way Blaine’s licking wide and hungry and clumsy, just trying to taste.

“A- ah, Blaine, good boy,” Kurt gasps, grabbing at the sheets underneath him so he doesn’t grab at Blaine’s hair and scare him. “Such a good boy, just like that.”

Blaine makes a happy rumbling noise where his face is pressed against Kurt’s hot skin and starts to lick deeper, his long tongue pressing at Kurt’s entrance, swiping at it over and over again. Kurt feels so hot, wants  _more_ , but nothing can prepare him for the sudden burst of pleasure when Blaine presses his tongue in as far as he can, licking  _inside_  Kurt.

Kurt moans brokenly, clenching around Blaine’s tongue as Blaine keeps licking deeper. Blaine whines, seems confused by the fact Kurt got tighter around his tongue, and Kurt reaches down to stroke behind his ears when Blaine lifts his head up from Kurt’s pussy. Kurt tries to make soothing noises at his pet.

“Hey, Blaine, it’s- it’s okay. You were doing so good, boy. Do you want to keep licking?”

Blaine nods quickly, eyes lighting up with excitement, his nose nuzzling into the crease of Kurt’s thigh.

“Go ahead, Blaine,” Kurt says softly, and Blaine noses back down Kurt’s belly and opens his mouth to start licking higher at Kurt’s pussy, tongue laving slowly over his clit. He seems fascinated by the way the little bump feels under his tongue but Kurt can’t even speak because it feels so good, his body is twisted up so tight and hot. Kurt just gasps, hips straining forward and rocking slightly as Blaine licks harder at his clit, over and over again, until the tension snaps and pleasure rushes through Kurt’s body, making him moan long and low as Blaine licks him through his orgasm.

Blaine doesn’t stop licking. He doesn’t slow down, just pressing his nose in harder like the scent and the taste is even better now, and Kurt’s starting to shake, his thighs and hips jerky, until he pets at Blaine’s hair and guides his mouth a little lower because his clit is too sensitive.

Blaine doesn’t seem to mind all that much. He actually licks  _harder_  at Kurt’s entrance, tongue lapping wetly, trying to taste all of the rush of fluid from Kurt’s orgasm. Kurt’s stomach twists tightly, clenching up like it’s almost too much, but it still feels good, and still makes pleasure surge up Kurt’s spine from the slippery pressure of Blaine’s eager tongue.

“Mmm, just like that, boy,” Kurt pants, voice a little scratchy now, and Blaine glances up at him as he licks, eyes so wide and warm and trusting, pleased from all of Kurt’s praise. “Y- yeah, so good,” Kurt moans, trying to spread his legs wider, and this time when Blaine’s tongue slips inside, pushing hotly past Kurt’s entrance, Blaine doesn’t get spooked by how tight Kurt is. He just presses in closer, nose snuffling against the wet, flushed skin of Kurt’s pussy as his tongue delves  _deeper_ , opening Kurt up.

Kurt’s next orgasm builds up quicker, heat twisting and twisting as Blaine licks inside until he’s coming around Blaine’s tongue, gasping out for breath and trying not to close his thighs around Blaine’s head. Blaine growls a little, tongue finally slipping out as he licks his lips and stares up at Kurt.

“God, Blaine, you’re–” Kurt’s panting, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat now and thighs starting to ache from staying so wide open. He feels boneless as he strokes behind one of Blaine’s ears, smiling when Blaine gives him a bright smile and nuzzles at the inside of Kurt’s thigh. “You’re being such a good boy for me tonight.”

“You taste so good, don’t wanna stop,” Blaine mumbles, giving a few softer, long licks to Kurt’s pussy. Kurt shivers, hips twitching up because he can’t quite help it. He’s so sensitive but Blaine’s tongue feels so  _good_ , and Kurt can feel his pussy throb between his thighs, pleasure curling in his belly like he wants Blaine to keep going too.

Kurt hums, toes curling into the sheets when Blaine’s tongue settles at Kurt’s sensitive entrance again, lapping at the wetness there. He tilts his head until his nose is pressed into the side of Kurt’s swollen clit and then Kurt’s moaning, moving his hips to try to get Blaine to lick him all over again.

Kurt reaches down to touch himself, brushing his fingers over his clit and biting his lip at how warm the skin down there is, how wet. Blaine looks up at him.

“Can you lick here for me?” Kurt asks quietly, flushing as he says it, but Blaine’s eager to please, nipping gently at Kurt’s fingers until Kurt moves them and then lapping over Kurt’s clit with his wide tongue.

Heat stirs in Kurt’s body, slow and steady, and he rocks his hips forward with Blaine’s mouth. It doesn’t bother Blaine that Kurt can’t stay put. He smiles like it’s a game, just licking harder when Kurt’s hips shove closer to Blaine’s hot mouth, his slippery tongue. When Kurt comes the tight heat of it makes him shudder and twitch but it isn’t as big as the last time, doesn’t wear him out as much. Kurt actually likes the smaller orgasm and he sprawls back into his pillows and lets Blaine keep licking, clearly excited that more wetness gushes from Kurt’s entrance as he shudders through the aftershocks.

Eventually Kurt stops talking except for the occasional breathless “good boy, sweetie” as he strokes behind Blaine’s ears. He tries to keep his moans quiet but after another softer orgasm his body starts to feel heavy and sleepy, his throat scratchy when he says, “Okay, Blaine, you– no more, sweetheart.”

Blaine doesn’t seem that sad to have to stop, although he does gives a few lingering licks that leave Kurt shivering, hips twitching because his pussy is so swollen and oversensitive, throbbing hotly even after he closes his legs. Kurt can only imagine what he looks like down there, all puffy and flushed dark red, and the thought makes him squeeze his thighs together tighter.

Blaine whines, snuggling up next to Kurt and licking his lips loudly in a way that makes Kurt blush. Kurt pets through his hair, letting Blaine fit in close to his body. His limbs feel too heavy to get off the bed but he manages to drag the blanket over them, whispering, “Thank you for being so good for me, Blaine.” Blaine licks Kurt’s cheek and Kurt’s face wrinkles up in a smile before he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/27073737846/taste-so-good-kurtblaine-nc-17)!


End file.
